Talk:Alraune/@comment-5412281-20141004221139/@comment-25035274-20141205141842
"If there is a possibility of hurt, it's not worth it." Well then, here's hoping that you never decide you want to go into business for yourself, purchase a home or...well...step into the outside of the home you're in right now. Because there is NOTHING that doesn't offer the possibility of you being hurt physically, emotionally, or both. And I mean NOTHING. You want a friend? Ok. Make friends with somebody. Be aware that they might wind up fucking you over. You want to take a trip? Ok. Take a trip. Be aware that you may also get into a car accident, plane crash, train derailment, etc, and find yourself maimed or dead. You want to get a job? Ok. Put in your applications. Be aware that you may be rejected for the position, or if you get it you may unintentionally come in late on the wrong day and get fired, or, through no fault of your own, you may be screwed over by a coworker who lets you take the fall for something they did, or some whack-job may come in and shoot the place up (which would seriously damage you mentally even if you got away without physical injury). You want to go into business for yourself? Cool. Start a business. Be aware that you could literally lose EVERYTHING if it doesn't pan out right. You hungry? Ok. Eat a sandwich. But keep in mind that the sandwich you eat may raise your cholesterol, leading to an eventual heart attack. Or, if you're diabetic, it may raise your blood sugar enough that you fall into a diabetic coma. Or you may have unknowingly developed a new, extreme allergy to eggs, and the mayonnaise causes anaphylaxis thus leading to a highly unpleasant death. You want to play a board game? Ok. Play the Game of Life. Be aware that however slim it may be, it's always possible (however unlikely) that while coming back from the restroom you could slip on a rug, fall on the board, and have the spinner wheel jam into your eye-socket, effectively blinding you in one eye. If, after reading all this, you decide that you want to do absolutely nothing because the world is a big, scary place? Ok. Do nothing. Hide under your bed covers. But keep in mind that at any given moment there is the possibility, however slim, that a jet engine/meteorite/whatever else could fall through your roof and crush every bone in your body. What's my point? You are NEVER safe, no matter what you do or don't do. Every possible action, including inaction, has inherent risk. So you can either do something, and maybe get hurt or you can do'' nothing and ''maybe get hurt. If you do something, you've got the promise of a return if things work out. If you do nothing, there's no return regardless of whether you're hurt or not. TL;DR: No risk, no reward. EDIT: In other words, you can't be goal oriented if you're afraid of getting hurt. Those two things are incompatible.